


Relief

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [55]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Secrets, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Fujisaki decides to tell Naegi his secret.





	Relief

Fujisaki trembles as he knocks on Naegi’s bedroom door, longing himself not to cry (even though he cries about everything). He keeps his head bowed even after Naegi opens the door; he just can’t bring himself to look at him.

“Hey, Fujisaki,” Naegi says. “What’s up?”

“Um… you know how I said I’d tell everyone my secret? Well… I want to tell and I thought I’d tell you first.”

“Oh, okay,” he says. “Come in, then.”

He sounds confused, probably because Fujisaki hasn’t hugged him yet. Although Fujisaki knows why; he doesn’t want to hug him until Naegi knows the truth.

Fujisaki wanders into Naegi’s room and just stands there, hands clasped. “Makoto. Please don’t be mad.”

Naegi reaches for his hand, but Fujisaki steps back. “I won’t be mad.”

He inhales shakily. “My secret is… I’m a boy. Please don’t hate me!”

Naegi doesn’t say anything. He knew it. Naegi hates him now. He’ll want to break up.

But then…

“Chihiro. Chihiro, look at me.”

So he does, raising his head as tears sting his eyes. Naegi smiles at him. Wait… _smiles_ at him?

“Sorry. I should’ve told you,” Fujisaki says.

“No, it’s okay,” Naegi says, still smiling. “I get it. That’s… a big thing. I understand why you didn’t tell me right away. But can I just ask why you cross dress?”

Fujisaki nods and tells him about his past, about being so weak and girly it was easier to just wear a dress and live as a boy. But he wants to become stronger, and he thought his boyfriend was the best person to tell first.

“It’s okay,” Naegi says, giving him a hug. “I don’t hate you. I’m proud of you.”

Fujisaki sniffs and hugs Naegi tightly, so relieved he still has such a kind boyfriend.


End file.
